theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Icing On the Cake
My eleventh fanfiction, and my first fanfiction of 2017. Hope you like it. It’s noon at the Loud House, the sisters are watching “The Dream Boat”. Leni: Bryant is like, so adorable. I hope Karen chooses him. Luna: Blech! You think Karen would go for that bomber of a date? I think she should still go with Brock, ‘cause he rocks! (Lincoln walks into the living room with a tray of cupcakes) Lincoln: Who wants cupcakes? (The sisters begin cheering. Lincoln begins to walk to them, when suddenly, he trips on one of Lynn’s loose skates, causing him to fling the cupcakes into the air. The cupcakes hit the floor) Sisters: FIVE SECOND RULE!!! (The sisters jump towards the cupcakes and quickly grab them. After they grab their cupcakes, they swiftly brush off any dirt, and begin eating them. Lincoln stands himself up) Lincoln: Ow! Dang loose skate. Lynn: Heh. Sorry, Lincoln. Lincoln: None taken. (Lincoln cracks his back) Ahh, that’s better. (to the viewers) My sisters can really go crazy for my cupcakes, but they love it when all of us like to watch “The Dream Boat”. Leni: Mmm. Linky, these cupcakes are just delicious! Luna: Yeah, bro. How did you manage to make these cupcakes so good? Lincoln: Well, I’m able to make all your favorite kinds of eggs, so I thought making these would be as easy at that. Lori: Well, one thing’s for sure: you literally make the best cakes in the house. Luan: So do I. Lori: Yeah, for your pranks instead of eating them. Luan: Touche. (Lincoln decides to join in on the sisters to catch up, when suddenly, the signal on the TV goes away. All eleven siblings scream in horror) Lori: Our TV signal! Luna: Dudes! What will happen next?! Lincoln: Girls, calm down! The antenna just needs to be readjusted. Get the ladder. (Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lana, and Lisa run out of the house to fix the antenna, while Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lola, and Lily stay inside to watch the TV to message the siblings if they get the signal back. After getting the ladder, Lincoln, Luna, Lana, and Lisa climb up the ladder while Lori and Lynn keep the ladder in position. The four siblings climbing up manage to reach the antenna) Lisa: Okay. What’s wrong with this communicator? Lincoln: Well, we’ll just reposition it. It works in most cases. (Lana pulls out a wrench and loosens the bolts holding the antenna down. Lincoln and Luna grab hold of the antenna, and position at different angles, hoping to get something) Lori and Lynn: Anything?! Leni, Luan, Lucy, and Lola: NO!! Lori: I hope Lincoln and the others know what they’re doing. (A mail truck drives up to the Loud residence to drop off the mail. Lynn goes to the mailbox to pick up the mail. As she goes through the mail, she finds an envelope that has “RECALL” printed in big bold letters. Lynn opens the envelope, reads the letter inside, and suddenly screams loudly, catching everyone’s attention. Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lola, and Lily rush out of the house, and Lincoln, Luna, and Lana descend the ladder to see what Lynn has witnessed) Luan: What is it? Lynn: It’s a recall notice for our TV! (Lincoln takes the notice) Lincoln: (clears throat) “Dear customer, we want to inform you that we have gone out of business. Around the time we filed for bankruptcy, we have discovered a malfunction in all our TV models that will be very hard to fix. Because of this, we recommend that you head over to your nearest electronics retailer to exchange the TV for a brand new model. Sorry for the inconvenience. Sincerely, Baker Electronics” (to the sisters) Our TV model is being recalled! Sisters: NOOOO!!!! Leni: Our TV is broken forever! Lynn: How am I going to watch my sports now? Lisa: Forget the sports. What about all the documentaries I want to watch? Lola: Go to a DVD store! (As the sisters begin to complain on what to do, Lincoln heads into the house and approaches the TV, which is still emitting a static screen) Lincoln: Why, TV? Why did you pig down on us? (As Lincoln stares at the TV in disappointment, the screen suddenly goes black like it just turned itself off. Lincoln approaches the TV, and presses the power button to see if it will turn on, but nothing happens. He tries to turn it on with the remote, but the TV still doesn’t respond. Declaring that the TV is “dead”, Lincoln pulls the plug on it, lifts it off it’s stand, and places it onto the floor. The sisters walk in) Lori: The TV… Lincoln: ...is dead. There’s nothing we can do. (As the eleven siblings hang their heads in disappointment, Lynn tosses the mail onto the coffee table. Lincoln looks at the stack of mail and his eyes widen when he sees something in the pile. He pulls out the object of interest from the pile and examines it. Lincoln develops a smile) Lincoln: I think there’s hope! Sisters: There is?! Lincoln: This Saturday, there’s going to be a cake making contest at the Royal Woods Community Center. The grand prize is a 46" flat-screen TV! (The sisters begin to cheer loudly) Lori: This is literally perfect! Leni: Linky’s cakes are already superb. He’s sure to win! Lincoln: It says here it’s a family contest. Bring the whole family. Luna: We can help out, dude. Luan: Yeah. You’re “batter” than us anyway. (laughs) Lincoln: I think it’s official. We will join this contest, and win that TV! Sisters: YEAH!!! THE NEXT DAY (Friday morning. The sisters have woken up, and when they head downstairs, they see Lincoln in the kitchen with kitchenware riddled all over) Lori: Uhh, Lincoln. What are you doing? Lincoln: Oh, hey girls. I’m just perfecting my baking skills before the competition tomorrow. I’ve made some practice cakes and they’re on the table. (the sisters look towards the dining table, and see four cakes already made) You could try them out, and compare them to the cupcakes I made yesterday, and see if they’re any different. (The sisters approach the dining table, and each take a chunk from one of the four cakes and take a bite. The sisters’ eyes widen with joy, apparently enjoying the taste of the cakes. After a few seconds of enjoying the taste of the cake, the ten sisters quickly devour the chunks they pulled off and begin to scarf down the practice cakes until there’s nothing left on the table. As the sisters lie down as they rub their bellies in enjoyment, Lincoln walks into the dining room) Lola: Ohh… Those were some of the best cakes I’ve ever had! Lucy: Grand as always. Lisa: I can’t even explain how a cake can be this good. How do you it, Lincoln? Lincoln: Well, it takes a lot of practice, that’s for sure. But the number one thing I know is that I put of lot of heart into it. Leni: You put your heart in this? Shouldn’t you be like dead or something? Lincoln: Ew, gross, Leni. What I mean is that I put a lot of pride into making these cakes like you do when you make a dress. Leni: Ohh! Lincoln: Since this is going to be a family-oriented contest, I could give you girls some training to make sure that we succeed. Luna: Anything for more of these amazingly delicious cakes. (The girls stand themselves up and follow Lincoln into the kitchen) Lincoln: Alright, ladies. First thing’s first: get yourselves cleaned up. Don’t want any germs in our cakes. (the girls walk over to the kitchen sink, and one by one, each of them wash their hands) Good. Now you’re ready to make a cake. Gather up the ingredients, and I’ll guide you step by step. (The sisters walk around the kitchen, gathering the proper ingredients and right utensils. Afterwards, a montage beings. Lincoln shows the girls how much of each ingredient to add. There are a few chokes and screw ups, but the sisters manage to make their cake batter. Lincoln pulls out a cupcake tray, and each of the sisters pour their respective batter into one of the 12 available spots, and Lincoln puts them in the oven) 25 MINUTES LATER (Lincoln pulls the cupcake pan out of the oven, and sets it down to let the cupcakes cool down. The sisters look at their cupcakes in awe as their mouths drool non-stop. After five minutes of cooling down, Lincoln pulls the cupcakes out of the tray and places them all on the table) Lincoln: I must say, you girls did pretty well. Now for the final test: taste them. If it tastes like the cakes I made, you have succeeded in making a cake, Lincoln Loud-style. (The sisters take their respective cupcake and take a bite out of them, and their eyes dilate all the way. Realizing that their cupcakes taste just like Lincoln’s, they fall to their knees and begin to devour them) Lola: They taste just like Linky’s! Lana: We cooked just like him! Lincoln: You know what the best part about the cupcakes is? (the sisters shake their heads in disagreement) You put your hearts in it. You put a lot of passion into making them just like me. That’s why they taste so good. Sisters: Ahhh… Lincoln: With my training, we’re sure we can win the contest and get that TV! Sisters: YEAH!!! 15 HOURS LATER (The sisters are getting ready for bed) Lori: (applying ointment on her face) I can’t believe Lincoln had the time to teach us how to make a cake his way. Lisa: He has more time to this kind of activity than me. Luan: With all the chemical biz you do every day, you “po-shouldn’t” spend all your time on it. (laughs) Get it? Potion? Shouldn’t? (All the sisters groan in annoyance) Luna: Well, time to get some rest. We got a big date with that big TV tomorrow. (The sisters finish their time in the bathroom, head off to their bedrooms, and tuck themselves into bed, hoping for the best that they win) THE NEXT DAY (Today’s the day of the contest. Around 11 AM, all the Loud kids jump in Vanzilla and head off to the Royal Woods Community Center) 10 MINUTES LATER (The Loud kids arrive to the Community Center, and jump out of the van. The kids walk in and sign their names onto the signup sheet. Sometime later, the Louds and three other families are in. Each family is standing behind a table. Behind them are crates of all the common ingredients to make a cake and several stoves/ovens. The host arrives) Ms. Briat: Welcome, families of Royal Woods. I am Ms. Briat, and I will be your host for today. Today, one of you four families will create a cake that is so delicious, that it will impress the judges, and eventually win you this 46” screen TV! (some crew members roll the TV out, the four families begin to cheer) Before we start, let’s go over the rules of this contest. First, try to put a lot of effort into making your cakes, this will ensure that you actually tried to make something. Second, do not disrupt the other teams. And finally, and most importantly, no enhancers or sweeteners. If you add a chemical to your recipe that improves the taste of the cake, you will immediately be kicked out of the contest. Are you ready? Lincoln: Alright, Louds! Remember to put your heart into this cake. Sisters: Yes, Lincoln! Ms. Briat: Okay, families. You got three hours to make the best cake ever. Ready… set… bake away!! (Ms. Briat blasts an air horn, and immediately, the families begin to plan on what to make) Lori: Alright, little bro. Whatcha got planned? Lincoln: Well, I was thinking of making a vanilla cake with eleven layers, with each one of us making a layer. I suggest vanilla because I was also thinking we can add food coloring to it to make it look beautiful. Luna: Dude, that’s… an AWESOME idea! (The other sisters agree) Lincoln: Thanks. Anyways, gather as much of the ingredients here, and try to find enough pans. Sisters: Got it! (Lincoln and the sisters carefully read over the ingredients list, and quickly dash towards the crates and got as much of the required ingredients. They quickly dashed back to their table, put the ingredients down, dash back to the crates, and got as many bowls and pans as they can. With all the required materials, the Louds began to bake away. One of the rival families, the Hargreaves, are quickly reading over the ingredients in the cookbook. The family’s 10-year old daughter, Shirley, and 12-year old son, Stephen, sees the Loud kids already with their ingredients) Shirley: Mom! Dad! That family already has their ingredients! Mr. Hargreaves: Be patient, Shirley. Mrs. Hargreaves: Goodness. We better shake a leg if we want to win this. Stephen: Yeah, little sis. Haven’t you heard of “slow and steady wins the race?” Shirley: Well, you better hurry up! Mrs. Hargreaves: Okay, me, your dad, and your brother will get the ingredients. You look over that cookbook to make sure we don’t forget anything. (As Mr. and Mrs. Hargreaves, and Stephen head to the crates to get the ingredients, each of the Loud kids are creating their own cake batter, using Lincoln’s guidance. When Lincoln and the sisters begin to stir their batter, the Hargreaves come back with their supplies) Shirley: Took forever. Mrs. Hargreaves: Okay, gang. Let’s get cooking. (The Hargreaves get to work making their cake batter. After five minutes, they manage to make their cake batter, unfortunately…) Stephen: Oh, shoot. We need to get the cake pans. Mr. Hargreaves: Okay, your mom and I will get the pans. Stephen, you preheat the stove. Stephen: Got it. (Back at the Louds, each of the siblings have created their cake batter and put in a few drops of food coloring, the results turning each of the Loud kids’ batter into their theme color. Each of the Loud kids pour their batter into one of the eleven pans they got, and head over to the stoves. Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan put their better in one stove, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola put their batter in a second stove, and Lisa, Lily was assisted by Lincoln, and Lincoln put their batter in the last stove. At the same time, the Hargreaves have put their cake batter into an oven) 1 HOUR LATER Ms. Briat: Contestants, you have 1 ½ hours left. (The moment she said that, the Louds’ cakes are done baking in the oven. They each pull their cakes out of the oven, and run back to their table to pop the cakes out of the pans. The siblings are amazed to see what progress they made) Leni: Wow! Our cakes look amazing! Lola: The colors, they’re beautiful! I think I’m gonna... (Lola faints from seeing the cake’s beauty, where Lynn quickly catches her from falling over) Lynn: Well, then, Miss Overdramatic. What do we do next, bro? Lincoln: Simple. Stack them up, put the icing on, and add decorations. (The siblings stack their cakes on top of each other’s, with Lori’s layer going on the bottom, and Lily’s layer going on top) 89 MINUTES LATER (Each of the families are adding the final touches to their cakes. The Loud’s cake is half of Lori’s height, and all the layers of the cake are covered with icing that’s the same color as their theme, and each layer of cake decorated with each of their favorite interests made of blocks of fondant. Lincoln adds the final touch by making two “L”s with fondant, and standing them up on the top layer. Ms. Briat blares her air horn) Ms. Briat: Time’s up! Put whatever you’re holding down! (All of the contestants put whatever they’re holding down, except for Lori, who is texting on her phone. The Loud kids look at her, waiting for her to put her phone down and pay attention. When Lori still doesn’t put her phone down, Luan and Lynn hit her with their elbows, snapping Lori back into reality. She quickly shuts her phone off and puts it down) Lori: Heh, sorry. Ms. Briat: Now that I got everybody’s attention, the time for baking is over, and it’s time for the judges to decide which one of your four creations is the tastiest. (The three judges arrive and approach the tables to look at the contestants’ entries. They approach the first family, the Grahams. The Grahams cake is a three-layered cake covered with orange icing and coated with rainbow sprinkles. The judges take a knife, and slice off three pieces. They each take a bite into the cake, and quickly spit it out. The look at the chewed up cake, and notice that broken up egg shells are in the cake. The judges see that the fingers on the Grahams are all bandaged up. The judges write on their clipboards, and head over to the next table. They meet up with the second family, the Clampetts. The Clampetts’ cake is a three layered cake with the bottom layer with black icing, the second layer with pink icing, and the top layer with yellow icing. On top of the cake is three candles. The judges take their knives, and took a slice from the cake. They each take a bite, and are impressed with what they tasted. The judges give the Clampetts a thumbs up, write on their clipboards, and arrive to the next table, which is the Loud’s table. The Louds smile nervously. The judges take their knives, slice off a portion of the bottom layer, and take bite. The judges eyes widen, enthralled with the taste of the cake. They devour their slices, and give the Louds two thumbs up. The judges walk over to the last table, which is the Hargreaves’ table. The cake they have is a two layered chocolate cake with creamy ganache layered all over. The judges take out their knives, slice off a piece, and take a bite. The judges eyes widen, and suddenly, they fall over. Ms. Briat runs over to the fallen judges) Mr. Hargreaves: Are they okay? Ms. Briat: Judges! Judge 1: That… Judge 2: ...was… Judge 3: ...the tastiest cake I’ve ever had! We have a winner! Ms. Briat: It’s official, we have a winner! (As crew members roll the TV towards them, the Hargreaves begin to celebrate) Mrs. Hargreaves: I can’t believe it! We won! Stephen: I’m ecstatic! Shirley: In your face, losers! (The other families begin to mope at their loss. The Louds are the most upset. Lola, in a state of fury, grabs one of the metal measuring cups, and tosses it at Shirley. The measuring cup hits Shirley on the head, causing her to fall over, and a bottle to fall out of her jacket pocket. Ms. Briat picks up this bottle) Ms. Briat: Cake Enhancer? “Magically make the cake even sweeter!™”? (to the other contestants) Attention, everyone! We have a cheater! (The Louds, Clampetts, and Grahams gasp in shock. Shirley’s family members glare at her) Mr. Hargreaves: Shirley, what have you done?! Shirley: Uhhh… (Flashback 150 minutes earlier. As Mr. and Mrs. Hargreaves went to get the pans and when Stephen was preheating the stove, Shirley, making sure no one was looking, added several dabs of Cake Enhancer to the cake batter. When the others came back, Shirley discretely hid the enhancer in her jacket pocket. End flashback) Ms. Briat: Well, I never! Because you violated our rules, you are hereby, disqualified! (The crew members roll the TV away from them. Mr. and Mrs. Hargreaves harshly grab Shirley’s arms) Mr. Hargreaves: You are in SO much trouble, young lady! Mrs. Hargreaves: When we get home, you are going to be punished so severely, you’ll never live it down! Stephen: You are so going to get it, little sister! Shirley: No! No! NOOOOOOOO! (The Hargreaves leave as Shirley is dragged away, screaming in fear at her upcoming punishment) Lola: Whoa. She’s more manipulative than me. Lincoln: At least you have decency. Lola: Oh, you. (As Lola playfully slugs Lincoln’s arm, the judges approach the Louds) Judge 1: Ugh. Who would’ve thought that little girl would be so sneaky. Judge 2: Anyway, with that family gone, your cake was considered the tastiest. Judge 3: We hereby declare you, Loud family, the real winners! (The Loud kids begin to cheer wildly) Loud kids: WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! Lincoln: I told you we’d win! Luna: Thanks to your techniques, we’ve succeeded! Leni: We love you, Linky! (As the sisters toss Lincoln into the air to cheer for him, Ms. Briat walks up to them) Ms. Briat: Yes, you did. You deserve to win this TV! (As the crew members roll the TV out, the Loud kids become even more excited. Lori and Lola pass out from excitement, causing the others to laugh at this) THE NEXT DAY (The siblings wake up, and excitedly run downstairs to see their brand new 46” screen TV still in its box) Luan: I can’t believe we won this because we made a cake! Lucy: And we have to thank one person. (The sisters turn to Lincoln, and embrace him in a giant group hug) Lori: This was literally your best plan yet! Lisa: Who would’ve thought your talent could win us something amazing? Lincoln: This accomplishment was so grand, it feels like it’s trophy case worthy. Lori: We’ll make something later to reward you. Lincoln: Well, who’s ready to set up the TV? Sisters: WE ARE! (Lincoln takes a knife, cuts the tape holding the box shut, and opens up the box. Lori and Lynn pull the TV from the box, carefully removing the plastic protecting the shiny finish. Lana and Lola dig through the box to pull out the TV stand. With everything out, Lisa grabs the manual, and starts instructing the siblings on what to put where) 30 MINUTES LATER (The siblings have finished setting up the TV. Lincoln grabs the remote) Lincoln: And now, for the moment of truth. Who’s ready for high quality images as far as the eye can see? (the sisters start cheering) Here we go! (Lincoln hits the power button on the remote, and the TV displays the highest quality images the kids have ever seen) Siblings: Ahhhh! Leni: It’s amazing. Lisa: Science can’t prove at how spectacular this looks. Luna: We did this yesterday, but here’s to Lincoln! Sisters: Hooray for Lincoln!! Lincoln: Thanks, girls. Let’s watch TV. (Lincoln and his sisters watch the TV with pleasure. Leni, Luna, Lola, and Lana lean against Lincoln, and Lincoln wraps his arms around them) The End Did you know? *I was inspired to create this fanfiction when I responded to a question. When my friend Harburton81 asked me if the ending to his story "Louds of the Renaissance" was the best part, I told him it was "the icing on the cake". *The title of this fanfiction means an attractive but inessential addition or enhancement. *I made the grand prize a flat screen TV, because I thought a gift card or trophy was too basic for a prize. Another reason I made the grand prize a flat screen TV is because if their usual TV broke down, it would be a perfect reason for the Louds to participate in the contest. *Fun Fact: The reason I made the flat screen TV 46" is because the flat screen TV in my house's living room is 46". *Like my first story, "Certificate of Excellence", it took me a whole week to write this. In the original story, during the contest, the sisters were going to add a lot of decorations and details to the cake, claiming that "the flashier, the better". However, the results made the cake look like a hodgepodge. Lincoln, seeing what the sisters have done to their cake, reminds them that the taste of the cake is more important than how it looks, and they apologize to Lincoln afterwards. I abandoned that concept because I thought having one of the rival families cheating was easier to write. *Originally, the contest was going to be broadcasted live on TV, but I thought having a camera crew would just make things even more complicated to write. *The Clampett family was named after Looney Tunes animator, Bob Clampett. The colors of the layers on their cake are supposed to represent the characters Bob Clampett created (black - Daffy Duck, pink - Porky Pig, yellow - Tweety). Additionally, the three candles on top are supposed to represent Tweety's three strands of hair, since his color is on top. *The Hargreaves family was named after English author, Roger Hargreaves, who is most famous for creating the Mr. Men and Little Miss book series from the 1970's and 1980's. *Baker Electronics is named after storyboard artist, Ed Baker, who is known for storyboarding some of the less known episodes of the series, like "Picture Perfect" or "Hand-Me-Downer". *Ms. Briat is obviously named after storyboard artist, Violaine Briat. I chose her to be the host because she got her education from France, which is the country where the best food in the world is made. Category:Episodes Category:Vhs